Rain Washes Away
by Asylum Farm
Summary: AU Erestor and Glorfindel hit a Gay bar for a little fun.  One OC - Jessie.


Jessie watched them come in. The bar was just picking up and there was hardly any room left anywhere, but those two just slid through the crowd like it wasn't there. They were both tall - easily over six feet – one light, one dark. Both beautiful. It wasn't until he felt Thomas tug on his leash that he realized he had been staring.

The pair made their way to a table with a couple of drinks. They moved effortlessly through the crowd as the music beat across the dance floor. Sitting at the table, the dark one leaned back and scanned the room, while the blond stood quietly in front of him. After what must have seemed forever to the one standing, a silent signal passed between them and he headed off into the crowd, leaving his partner at the table, smoking a cigarette and sipping his drink.

Jesse lost track of them for a minute, Thomas was busy showing him off to anyone who would look. When he saw them next, the blond was dancing closely with a cute little bottom Jesse knew as Kyle; turning to look at the pretty dark man, he received a firm shake of the head. No. The blond turned away from Kyle and disappeared again into the crowd. Over and over he saw the same scene. The blond picked a man (Always an obvious bottom) and his partner would tell him 'No'. Once, he caught a glimpse of one being brought over to the table where the other sat, but only minutes later he too was back out on the dance floor, alone.

Tonight was taking too long, Thomas was in a crappy mood, and Jesse was bored. Thomas didn't want to let him out of his sight, so he kept him on his leash pulled in close to his side. This was too boring. Jesse let his mind wander and watched the dancers writhing on the dance floor, just letting his eyes roam, until they came back to the table with the lone dark haired man. He was looking right at him. Strange amber eyes, he could see it them from where he stood. Watching him with mild amusement.

He felt a tug on his leash and started. He made a quick prayer that Thomas had not caught him staring at the man, and turned. It was not Thomas holding the thin lead. It was the blond man. Up close, he was even bigger than Jessie had thought, and his eyes were so blue they almost seemed to be lit from within.

Without a word from the man, he was led to the table where so many had been turned away already.

Not a word. They just looked at each other for so long, Jesse began to worry that something was wrong. Suddenly, without any preamble or explanation, the dark one spoke to the blond, but now looked at Jesse. "Nice."

A hand on his face, long cool fingers gripping his jaw, turning his head toward the blond. "Look at these lips, Fin." The voice was low, silky, and right in his ear. "I would love to see these wrapped around your nice big cock."

Just as quickly, the other sat back in his seat and took a sip of his drink. Fin had not moved even once, nor had he spoken.

"Wait for me outside." And with that, they were dismissed. Fin took the lead back into his hands and pulled Jesse after him.

Outside, the night air was mild but heavy with rain, and he was led to the back of the building where Fin stopped and turned to face him, but stayed quiet.

Jesse quickly moved over and started to tug the man's shirt out of the waist of his pants but was batted away. "Hey!" he protested, "I thought you wanted me to blow you!"

"Tor said to wait for him," was all Fin said.

"Your boyfriend wants to watch?" The young man shrugged. "Cool with me, but it's about to rain, shouldn't we get to it?"

"Tor said to wait."

"Don't you ever say anything else?" Jesse sounded peevish. "Or do you always do what he says?"

"Always," a ghost of a smile now.

"Are you ready, Fin?" The silky voice was behind him. Jesse almost turned, but the cool hand was on the back of his neck. He hadn't heard the man approach.

He didn't hear the reply, but the pressure on his neck increased and he was pushed down to his knees, face so near the blonde's crotch he could feel the heat coming off of the other's body.

Hands pushed fabric down and apart, and Jesse was faced with the largest erection he had ever seen. He gulped nervously and reached up to take it in his hands.

A sharp tug on the lead made him rock back on his heels and gasp.

"I didn't say you could touch him." Calm, cool, no anger, nothing. "Put them behind your back and keep them there."

Jesse complied and was pushed forward again by the back of his head. This was not how he was used to doing things, and he resisted briefly.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to do this." There was a hint of something in Tor's voice, but Jesse could not place it.

"Yes. Of course! It's just that…" He was cut off as the hand was back on his face, squeezing his jaw.

"Yes, what?" he hissed. Amber eyes so close to his now, he could see the flecks of brown, green and gold in them.

"Yes…sir?" Jesse grasped for what the dark man meant.

"Better." His jaw was released from the tight grip and even gently massaged for a moment. "But it seems you still have a problem."

"Yes, sir." Quieter this time. "It's too big."

Tor laughed loudly at this. "Fin, love, do you hear that? You are too big."

Fin chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest, "I never heard you complain," was his reply, causing Jesse to gasp. Maybe he had this all wrong. Maybe the big blond man was not a bottom after all. But Tor was definitely in control here.

Taking his lover in his hand and gently pushing on the back of Jesse's head, Tor guided the large shaft to Jesse's lips.

Once a comfortable, if sloppy rhythm was established, and Tor satisfied that his lover was being pleased, he released his hold on the hard flesh and the back of Jesse's head and began to unbutton Fin's shirt. A hard, smooth, sun kissed chest was revealed. A bright silvery ring pierced each nipple, and the long fingers of Tor's hands tweaked and pulled mercilessly at them.  
>Instead of protesting or crying out in pain, Fin moaned and thrust his hips hard into Jesse's mouth. Forcing him, briefly, almost to the base. Jesse gagged and pulled back some only to find the hand back on his head, but by then Fin didn't thrust as deeply and wasn't being so forceful.<p>

Fin's hands were not idle during this either; they were busy opening Tor's clothing as well. Large callused hands found soft pale skin and moved into snug pants. A second large cock found its way into the cool night air and Jesse closed his eyes. What were the odds? Both of them were huge.

As Jesse sucked and tongued the pulsing shaft in his mouth, the pair in front of him groped and kissed and bit at each other. Words, not English, spilled out of their mouths as they pawed each other.  
>Fin's hand seemed to be busy down the back of his lover's pants. By the way Tor gasped, it was likely that Fin' had breached his tight hole. The other hand was just as busy as long sure strokes of his lover's shaft brought more moans and gasps from the previously emotionless Tor.<p>

More moans, deep growls, hands moving over taught flesh. It all became hypnotic to Jesse. Even the rhythm of the flesh moving in his mouth seemed distant as he lost himself in the wanton display in front of him. Fin's hips were moving more unevenly, and he heard only one word from Tor. "More." This was followed by a violent movement as fingers were pushed into his body and he let out a keening cry and came. Ribbons of hot come splattered Jesse's face and neck, at the same time more filled his throat and mouth, and he spilled in his pants. It felt like it would never end, waves of ecstasy washed through him. And then the rain started to fall.

Cool drops of water, splattered on the pavement and steaming skin. Quickly the drops became a downpour and Jesse sat back on his heels and let it wash all traces of the two from him. It felt clean and right, and he openly stared at the lovers still in front of him. They seemed to have forgotten him as they lost themselves in each other and the rain.


End file.
